


http://www.oocities.org/briargoeth/sometimes.html

by iskierka



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	http://www.oocities.org/briargoeth/sometimes.html

After the deals are made, she washes her hands. They smell like peaches, mildly. In the middle of the day, when she calls her mother on the phone there's a calm that washes over her- it's as warm as the sun on her face spilling through the windows, in the smart corner office with the view. Bulletproof glass, a perimeter protected with spells which may or may not work; there's a little control panel to darken them slightly in order to keep the more nocturnal clients about town from spontaneous combustion. 

It's a moment full of satisfaction which very much resembles peace. 

She doesn't mince words, unless it's necessary for a role. She always gets the job done. 

And it's almost insignificant that she never loses sleep. 

Lilah wonders what it is to dream.  
fic index


End file.
